the trouble with love
by PicturePerfectBitch
Summary: this is a becago but it will probably end up being a love triangle between Jesse, Beca, and Chicago because im really a Jeca fan but becago was highly recommended. this story takes place during Beca’s senior year in high school, and she comes to face several different obstacles along with the hijinks that come along with high school life
1. the first day

**7:09 A.M., Monday morning...**

it was Beca's first day of senior year at Jane Addams High, and she was going to be late. class starts in 6 minutes, and she was just now waking up. she rushed to the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth, then ran back to her bedroom pulled on a navy blue tank top, with a plaid shirt overtop, paired with some black skinny jeans. she grabbed her phone, keys and bag, and rushed out the door.

 **7:13 A.M. ...**

Beca started her black jeep, and sped to school.

 **7:17 A.M. ...**

Beca managed to sneak in unnoticed, while her homeroom teacher led them in the pledge of allegiance. she plopped down in a seat in the very back corner of the room, pulled out her head phones and plugged' em in. she then took out her phone to see hundreds of missed text messages from Chloe, Chicago, Stacie and Amy (mostly Chloe). she shot out a group text to let everyone know she was alive.

"where have you been?" Chloe texted Beca.

"i overslept," Beca replied.

"really that's all i get? i've been worried sick!" Chloe texted back furiously.

"i'm sorry but i gotta go, my teacher is saying something," Beca quickly typed before hiding her phone, out of Mrs. Perrine's sight.

"alright class, here are your schedules for the first semester," Mrs. Perrine announced to the class while passing out our schedules. "periods 1,3,5, and 7 are on blue days and periods 2,3,4, and 6, are on gray days. today is a blue day." Beca immediately began texting her friends her schedules.

Beca had Home Ec first period Perrine, English second Vash, Gym third Lee, Study hall White, Math fourth Falcons, Science fifth Alire , History sixth Dunn and Spanish seventh Rosen.

Chloe texted and had History first period Handerhan, Gym second Lee, Drama third Drew, Study hall Miller, Math fourth Falcons, English fifth Vash, Science sixth Alire, Chorus seventh Miller.

Chicago also texted and he had Gym first period Jose, English second Zheng, History third Handerhan, Study hall Perry, Math fourth Falcons, Tech Ed fifth Davis, Science sixth Barry, Spanish seventh Rosen.

Stacie had History first period Handerhan, Math second Hilt, Gym third Lee, Study hall White, Home Ec fourth Perry, English fifth Vash, Science sixth Alire, French seventh Stoops.

Amy had History first period Handerhan, Tech Ed second Davis, Gym third Haden, Study hall Prieolet, Math fourth Falcons, English fifth Cleckley, Science sixth Alire, French seventh Stoops.

the period was about to end and luckily she had her next period with Stacie, but it was gym...

 **gym class...**

since it was the first day Ms. Lee was introducing herself to everyone, as we all sat in the health room. she was talking about what units and sports they'd be covering first semester, but no one was really listening, especially not Beca and Stacie.

"what happened to you this morning?" Stacie asked slightly distracted, while putting a fresh coat of polish on her long, perfectly manicured nails.

"i just overslept, that's all," Beca stated honestly.

"oh, i thought something horrible had happened to you based on how Chloe was reacting," Stacie told Beca, "i mean this morning in homeroom she was in a full blown panic. apparently she hadn't heard from you in days and you were probably stranded in some ditch barely holding on to life, according to Chloe," Stacie said chuckling, which drew Ms. Lee's attention. since she was a first-year teacher, she was extremely uptight and wouldn't let anything get by her.

"am i interrupting your gossip session, Beca?" Ms. Lee said sternly.

"umm... well no... i wasn't even the one talking, we were..." Beca said frantically not wanting to get into trouble on her very first day.

"no excuses, and no talking back, not unless you want to get lunch detention for the rest of the week," the teacher responded without missing a beat.

"urm... uh... no, i'm sorry," Beca squirmed in her seat, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"well good then," Ms. Lee replied "so students, as you all probably know this is my first year of teaching, but that does not mean i don't know what i'm doing, and i'm certainly not afraid to reprimand any one of you. on that note i think it's time for you all to change out, and for us to get started."

Beca and Stacie headed to the girls locker room. they jammed all their things into the little lockers and began to change into the gym uniforms the school provided. the uniform was _the_ ugliest thing Stacie had ever seen, but Beca didn't seem to mind, because it was pretty comfy.

Beca waited for Stacie, as Stacie tried her best to make herself look decent. as they walked out together, they saw a couple guys that they recognized, Jesse and Donald. Jesse and Donald were on the varsity football team with Chicago. Stacie and Chloe were cheerleaders and somehow they had magically convinced Beca to join the squad as well.

the two girls were standing by the whiteboard that had the assigned teams for today's game of capture the flag, as an introduction to rugby. Jesse and Donald walked over to the board to check out the teams, and began to laugh as they saw that in their group of four was Stacie, and Beca. Beca walked off grumpily after seeing the board, with Stacie following closely behind her. the boys walked up to them cheerfully, putting aside the fact that Beca was clearly unhappy.

"hey girls!" said Donald.

"what's up weirdos?" Jesse said charmingly.

"what do you nerds want?" Beca said bitterly.

"hey, that's no way to talk to a fellow teammate," Jesse said with a smirk. Jesse and Donald had no problem with neither Beca nor Stacie, it was Chicago they had beef with, but if Chicago didn't like someone Beca didn't like them either, so there was no way these teams would work. Beca stormed off to go find Ms. Lee, leaving Stacie with the two boys.

although Jesse had no interest in Stacie, Donald was the complete opposite he'd been in love with her since sophomore year, and vice versa, but they'd never admit it.

Jesse, not wanting to be an awkward third wheel, decided to go after Beca and see what she was up to. it looked like she was arguing with Ms. Lee... and losing.

"but... please! i'm begging you, Ms. Lee, let Stacie and i switch groups. please..." Beca pleaded.

"no, Beca all team assignments are final, and unless you want to take an F for the day, i recommend you go back to your group and try to figure out how to work together!" Ms. Lee said firmly, and with that Beca retreated, walking back to the group.

murmuring under her breath "bitch,"

"hey," Jesse popped out at her.

"what do you want from me?" Beca responded still a tinge agitated.

"nothing... well actually... i want to know why you hate me so much. i mean you're a cheerleader i'm a football player, doesn't that automatically make us friends?" Jesse said genuinely confused.

"actually no, not when my boyfriend hates you with a burning passion, because that makes _me_ hate you with a burning passion!" Beca said beginning to get frustrated.

"wow, you're a feisty one," Donald said, walking over to them, the two boys began to chuckle at the comment, while Beca continued to scowl at them.


	2. ‘beating the crap out of him’

standing there. in the middle of the gym. scowling at two of the most popular guys in the whole school, was Beca effing Mitchell. she didn't give a damn at this point, not even at the fact that the entire gym was now staring at her and the two guys.

"Get. The. Hell. Away. From. ME!" Beca shouted, her eyes hardened.

"damn, 'feisty' is getting angry," Donald teased, which only made Beca angrier. both guys jokingly put their hands up, in surrender. Jesse tried to urge Donald to stop, because he could almost predict what would happen next, but he was too late. BAM! with just one punch from Beca, Donald fell to the ground. it of course landed Beca in detention for the next two weeks, but it was worth it.

at lunch Beca met up with Stacie, Chloe, Fat Amy, and Chicago. the girls all teased her and Chicago, for they couldn't stop gazing, lovingly into each other's eyes. even though she knew she was being incredibly cliche and cheesy she couldn't help it. she was totally and completely in love with this amazingly, perfect guy. sure, she was being as cliche as they come, but in this moment she didn't care, and vice versa for Chicago. suddenly, Fat Amy spoke up knocking the two out of their sweet little moment.

"did you all hear how shawshank, beat the crap out of Douchebag Donald?"

"oh yeah, it was incredible!" Stacie said with a giggle.

"i wouldn't call one punch, 'beating the crap out of him'" Beca said, they were totally over exaggerating, but she didn't care, she had to admit, it was hilarious.

"wait, what happened?" Chloe said getting concerned.

"yeah, this is the first i've heard of it," Chicago said, feeling confused and overprotective at the moment. he pulled Beca back into him with a proctective arm across her chest. Beca's back relaxed into his warm body, as she listened to Stacie tell the story.

"well hottie with a body (aka Jesse) was talking to Beca and then when she turned away he grabbed her. that's when Beca got agressive," Stacie said shooting the group a look mo that meant Beca was really angry. "then Douchebag Donald walked up to them and said something, i don't really know what he said but it sure did get Beca angry. next thing i knew she was throwing a punch at him, and he was on the ground," Stacie said bursting out into laughter.

"Beca you can't be going around punching people, the next thing you know, you'll be getting detention, and it's only the first day!" Chloe scolded.

"she doesn't know?" Fat Amy whispered to Stacie.

"i guess not," Stacie whispered back.

"what don't i know?" Chloe asked skeptically.

"nothing..." Amy said trying to play it off.

"just tell me!" Chloe was getting worried. her eyes were shooting daggers into Amy's soul.

"it's fine _i'll_ tell her," Beca said, trying to protect Amy from Chloe's wrath. "i already got detention... two weeks worth," Beca confessed.

"you what?!?" Chloe was shocked, how could she get herself into this much trouble so quickly?

"it gets worse," Stacie says.

"it does?" Beca says, quite confused.

"yep, guess who else got detention? for starting a fight and tackling Donald," Beca, Chloe, and Chicago's jaws dropped to the floor, "yes that's right... hottie with a body, for two weeks!"

Chicago was steaming mad, there was no way he was going to let his girlfriend, and his 'nemesis', spend two hours together alone every day for two weeks. there was just no way. he had to find a way to get detention, but how?

for the rest of the week, Chicago really tried his very best to get detention, he skipped class, he tried to start fights, he even tried to make it look like he was cheating on a test. but the skipping went unnoticed, because it was still the first week of school, so a lot of teachers didn't notice when a couple kids were missing. whenever he tried to start a fight, the other kid would always be too afraid, not only was he the star quarterback, but he was also going to be in ROTC, which intimidated most kids. as for the cheating most teachers let it slide because, well he was the star quarterback and they couldn't have their MVP on academic probation. so no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get detention. it was nearing the end of the day, and it was Beca's first day of detention. there was nothing he could do at this point.

as he walked Beca to Mr. Koffi's room, where detention was being held, he caught a glimpse of Jesse, or hottie with a body, as he was more affectionately known, and became increasingly more jealous. he held Beca tight and pulled her into a loving hug. his chin pressed against the top of her head. Chicago wished with all his heart he could go in there with her, but he couldn't, he had to let her go.

when they arrived at Mr. Koffi's room, Chicago glanced inside, he locked eyes with Jesse, and Jesse threw him a devious smirk. Jesse sat on top of a desk, alone, playing on his phone, while Mr. Koffi's sat at his desk, grading papers. Chicago cringed at the thought of them spending the next two hours alone together, but he knew he had no choice, he had to let her go and he did. Chicago waved goodbye to Beca and she waved back before taking a seat in the far right corner, _far_ away from Jesse, andhis devious smirk. 'what am i going to do for the next two hours?' Beca thought. 'as long as i avoid hottie with a body... ermh... uhh... _Jesse_ , i'll be okay." or would she?


	3. detention daze

Beca leaned back against the wall quietly dozing off with her headphones in listening to her music. Jesse, now having moved closer to her sitting just a few seats away, was bouncing a ball off the wall and back into his hand. the ball thumped back and forth. back and forth. it bounced just a little too far and almost hit Beca in the face.

"geez! what in the hell do you think you're doing?!?" Beca yelled.

"shh!" Mr. Koffi shushed them both with a glare.

"my bad, that was a total accident. i'm sorry," Jesse said with a sheepish grin that made her soften, and smile. no wait what? this was her nemesis. well not _her_ nemesis, but Chicago's. but that's basically the same thing. isn't it?

"it's fine," she muttered before slipping her headphones back on.

"wait," Jesse tapped her knee, "you never really explained why _you_ hate me, what's between Chicago and i is exactly that, between Chicago and i. can't we be friends?"

"no!" she said.

"and why is that?" he speculated.

"well... because... because i said so! and that's the end of it!" she practically screamed.

"shh!!" Mr. Koffi was clearly on his last nerve with the two so they did their best to keep it down.

"sheesh! i'm sorry that you feel that way," Jesse whispered while rubbing his neck and turning his back to face the front of the room.

"whatever," she grumbled with an eyeroll. this was going to be a very long two weeks. with hottie the body erm... i mean jesse being a not so douchebag and two hours each day together alone. who knows what could happen. what am i saying? we know what _will_ happen. nothing. absolutely nothing. i mean she's with chicago. well for now...

 **Author's Note: I'm so, so sorry for not being active lately, but here's my latest update on the story. I'm sorry for such a short chapter but I have some other things in the works. I'll be updating all my other stories as well as starting a few new ones. Please, please review, and for people asking about me not using caps lock I'm sorry that's just the setting I use on my phone and when I do use caps lock I have to do it manually and I'm much too lazy to do that. Anyways thanks for reading much love to you all.**


End file.
